Confusing the Heart
by Inevitably.Innocent
Summary: Jubilee Love, Hufflepuff muggle-born has a crush. Whom you ask? Draco Malfoy, Hogwarts Heartthrob of course! But its impossible for anything to become of this crush, isnt it? Well it might be now, seeing as Ron Weasely is now brought into the mix...
1. Goodbyes and Train Rides

**A.N: Hey people! This is my first story on I posted some of the chapters onto Quizilla but under a different title, **_**Butterfly Kisses.**_** I was going to keep that name but thought the new one fitted better D **

**It's a Ron, Draco and OC love story. **

**It's**** quite humorous, well, in the next few chapters. This one is kind of a bore because it's just them returning to school haha. **

**Please review. Thanks **

**Confusing the Heart**

The face is always first.

The eyes are next. They were his best point. No matter how cold or mean he could be they always seemed to look amazingly beautiful.

Carefully I drew the out line of a pair of eyes

Okay so now I was supposed to be packing for Hogwarts but seeing my sketchbook and pencil lie oh so temptingly open on my bed, I just had to stop and do a quick drawing.

Next was the nose. Perfect. It was not nearly flat but not too pointed. His mouth, it looked soft. The way it curves into a smirk slightly...

The hair, it was also a main part of his features. The way it grazes his eyes when he turns to look up, its almost white look making him look even godlier looking.  
My ears pricked up at the sound of footsteps approaching. Quickly I slammed the book shut and threw it into my open suitcase as my bedroom door opened. My mothers face appeared from around the corner.

"Hey. You finished packing yet?"

I looked up feeling my cheeks glow red. I scratched my head and shook it.

"Not yet, almost have though!" I added, giving my mother a small smile.  
She smiled back and nodded,

"Okay, make sure you have soon though. You need to leave soon for the Hogwarts express."

"Sure. Thanks" I replied, my mum vanishing from view as she closed to door to my room.

Incase you had not figured it out; I have a small crush. Okay make that a big crush. Do you even need to ask whom? Draco Malfoy.

Okay I was a muggle born and a Hufflepuff. Even so, that cannot stop me from having feelings for him can it?

I walked over to my wardrobe and began folding the rest of my clothes so I could fit them into my suitcase. Still being dressed in my pajamas I grabbed my towel from the end of my bed and walked into my bathroom.

Yep, I have my own bathroom. My family was not exactly poor. Rich would be an understatement, but we were not as rich as some families. We lived in a four-storied house in London. It wasn't a mansion but it was moderately...massive. I don't like to boast about our families' fortune as I feel we would be just as happy without it.

Stepping into the shower, I let the hot water cover my body. I had defiantly changed over summer. Had I not only gotten taller and filled out my clothes more other things had changed too. My hair had grown considerably and started to form into dark, loose curls that reached my mid back. My skin had cleared up too, which was great. I had also decided to become more myself around others. To be the one Hufflepuff to stand out in a crowd and let others, not just my best friends, see the real me. For the first time in a while, I felt good about myself. I squeezed some of my passionflower-scented shampoo onto my long black locks and massaged it into my hair.

Once I had finished in the shower, I dried myself off and put on a pair of blue denim skinny jeans and pink ballet flats accompanied with a pink and grey zip up hoodie over a white tank top. Satisfied with my apparel I dried my hair letting my dark loose curls fall down my back. I applied a light cover of foundation and a bit of black eyeliner and mascara to frame my dark brown eyes. After a little debating, I opted for a smoky eyed effect, bringing out the amber flecks in my eyes. Choosing a pair of white rimmed sunglasses and my silver butterfly ring as my accessories I looked at the clock above the doors that lead out onto my balcony; 10.32.  
I grasped my suitcases and black shoulder bag before running down the stairs 3 flights of stairs, my room being on the 3rd floor, and into my kitchen.

"Hey Jubilee, you ready to go?" My dad asked, dressed already in a black suit

.  
"Yeah I am." I said in between taking bites from the toast my mum made for me.  
Saying goodbye to my mum and sisters, father and I went got in the car and drove to Kings Cross Station.

Soon enough we had reached Kings Cross. I got out, unloaded my two suitcases, and put them onto one of the trolleys given to push around your luggage. Turning to my dad, I saw him walk towards me with what appeared to be a box in his hand. Before I could ask what it was, he spoke first,

"Here, we thought you deserved it after being away from us for so long for the past 5 years at Hogwarts. Also, you've been going on about how much you wanted one."

He handed me the box that I now recognized as a cat carrier. Opening the door to it I gasped and grinned,

"Oh my gosh! Dad, thank you so much, I love her!" I squealed picking up the tiny grey kitten in the box. She had a white chest and paws; it had a striped body with different colour greys. Putting her nose to mine, I saw its brilliant blue eyes stare back at me. I gently put her back in the carrier and turned to hug my dad.

"Thank you so much!"

He smiled,  
"Well I'm glad you like her. Think of it as an early 'good luck in your school tests' gift."

I groaned at the mention of the upcoming O.W.L's and let go of my father. Saying goodbye to him and promising to write I walked into the station and through the barrier that lead to platform 9 3/4.  
As the gleaming scarlet steam train came into view, I smiled happily at the sight of so many recognizable faces.

"It's good to be back." I sighed to myself walking onto the Hogwarts Express, my shoulder bag in one hand, my kitten that was snuggled in the cat carrier in the other.

I popped my head round one of the compartments I usually sit in on the train to find it empty. Smiling to myself, I sat down to the seat near the window waiting for Amber to arrive. We had sat this place for the past few years. I looked at my watch that read 10.32. Getting bored of waiting I took out from my bag one of the greatest creations ever made

Putting the headphones into my ears, I leant back on the chair and listened to the music streaming out of them.  
Don't you just love Ipods!

I closed my eyes and listened to the sound of the music blasting from the muggle machine,

_Hold on  
To what you  
Been given lately  
Hold on  
To what you  
Know you got  
Hold on  
To what you  
Been given lately  
Hold on  
Cause the world will turn if you're ready or --_"**HOLLA HOLLA!**"

I jumped my eyes flicked open at the sound of the familiar yet very loud voice in my ear. I around to see the grinning face of Jemma, best friend number 2, and behind her, the identical faces of the Weasley twins laughing at my reaction. As the shock passed, I laughed and pulled Jemma into a hug.

"Jemma! How are you my lovely?" I said happily in a fake northern accent as I usually do.

She pulled away and said in the same accent,  
"Fantastic, absolutely fantastic! What about you? How is my friend Miss Love these days?"

I laughed as she called me formerly by my second name,  
"I'm great, thanks very much Miss Deanstone!"

I stated and looked up at Fred and George.

"Hey, hey, guys! How are you? Any new tricks up your sleeves; and I mean that literally!" They looked slightly taken back by my greetings. Probably because they have not actually heard me say more than three words to them before other than when I talk to Jemma. I turned to her and giggled.

"You've changed!"

I look confused at her,  
"Huh?"

"You're different, your normal! I mean your more yourself! You used to be so shy and quiet around other people and now you're loud! And you're wearing make up!"

Understanding what she meant I laughed and nodded,  
"I know. I have decided, this year, I am going to be me! Not one of the ordinary Hufflepuffs who just stay quiet. Im gonna be me!"

We sat talking for a while, putting on different accents and telling jokes. Suddenly Fred or was that George? shook his head,

"You should have been a Gryffindor."

"Ah but you see they placed me in the best house of all."

I heard a 'pfft' erupt from one of the three in the room.

"Don't you 'Pfft' me! It's true. They say Hufflepuff is where all the ones who do not fit into the other houses go but really, all students who go into Hufflepuff are too brave for Gryffindor, too smart and witty for Ravenclaw and too cunning and sly for Slytherin!" I said matter of fact-ly. The twins rolled there eyes and replied sarcastically,

"Yeah. Sure!"

After a while, the train left the station. Fred and George stood up, saying they were going to meet Lee Jordan in one of the other compartments. Not wanting to leave me on my own, as Amber still had not found me Jemma decided to say and meet up with them later.

We talked about what would happen this year as the train picked up speed. Remembering my kitten, I grabbed the box that was next to me she was in by the window and took her out.

Jemma cooed and stroked her softly,

"What is she called?"

Frowning I thought for a few names,  
_Grey. Nah, Grayer? Pfft! Hmm, oh! Dusty! _

"She's called Dusty!" I said proud of Dustys' name.

"Awhhh"

Suddenly the compartment door slid open to reveal the red cheeked Amber best friend number 1. She smiled at us and sat down.

"Hi you guys!" She said, tucking a piece of sandy blonde hair away from her eyes.  
I got up and hugged my fellow Hufflepuff friend.

"Have a good summer?"

"Yeah it was great! Ran into Hewitt and co a couple of times though."

I growled at her name. Erin Hewitt. My worst enemy, also known as The Slytherin Princess. To tell you the truth we were not always enemies. In fact, until 3rd year began we were the best of friends. What happened was 2 years ago today. Erin had just come back from staying at the Parkinson Mansion as she did every summer as there parents were friends. I walked up to her and she just blanked me. Obviously confused I went to her compartment containing a group of Slytherins and asked what was wrong. Then it happened. One single yet venomous word was spoken.

_Mudblood._

I tore out of the compartment crying, her evil cackle echoing in my head. I was not usually offended by stupid little words. However, for something like that to be said by the one person you trusted had really hurt. After that, I found out Erin had been spreading rumors and telling secrets about me. That's when the pure hate for her began. That is why I have a mission for this year; to bring down the Slytherin Princess once and for all...

All I need to do is figure out how...

**A.N: So no Draco or Ron in this chapter . But they will be sooon! **

**Hope you liked this chapter! Please review if possible XD **_Inevitably.Innocent_


	2. Its Good To Be Back

**A.N: **

**DISCLAIMERS: Obviously I dont own any of the Harry Potter books, characters ect. If I did I wouldnt be writing on here lol**

**Second chapter. Review please! Thanks XD**

"Oh yes. How is the Slytherin Princess these days? Changed much?"

I said through gritted teeth.

Amber sighed,  
"Nope, still the same. Just her hairs gotten longer, skin got bronzer and her attitudes reached a whole new level of mean." She said her eyes gleaming with tears.

"What do you mean!?" Jemma questioned her voice turned concerned and serious over friend. "What did she do to you?"

Amber smiled weakly and blinked back her tears. Emotions were her weakness. She could change moods within seconds. Happy one second and weepy the next. You could say she was your typical Hufflepuff student.  
"Oh, it was nothing. Silly really..."

She also felt she should not bother anyone with her problems. She always thought of others before her. Not feeling the need to push the subject further, Jemma rolled her green eyes,

"Fine. But swear to us you'll tell us if she does anything else!"  
Amber nodded. I took an angry deep breathe, rage running through me.

"That girl is going to get what's coming to her this year."

"Tell me about it. Do not fret though. I'm sure Fred and George have a few tricks up there sleeves. Speaking of, I had better go meet them. Harry said he's got some new Quidditch tactics he wants us to learn."

I laughed as she stood up,

"Don't let us stop you"

Sticking her tongue out at us, I laughed. After she left I looked at my watch, my eyes widen.

"Good lord! We will be arriving soon! Come on, we better change into our robes."  
Agreeing with me, we left our compartment, taking out robes with us and walked into the bathrooms.

I sat on the Hufflepuff table beside Amber, the silver goblets and plates shining under the candles glowing above us. First years piled in the Great Hall, there faces etched with fright and nervousness. Everyone was silent as the 11 year olds walked over and sat on the stool. I looked around at the three house tables in front of us and searched the sea of faces. A mop of light blonde hair sitting in the middle of black haired and brunette haired girls caught my eye. I narrowed my eyes at Erin, and averted my gaze to the person sitting opposite her. My facial expressions softened as I gazed at the platinum blonde, blue eyed Slytherin boy. Is it possible for him to of become even better looking over the summer?

Sigh

Okay, shoot me and shun me. I know what your thinking, typical girl falling for the bad boy. But seriously, you must be mentally insane not to find Draco Malfoy attractive.  
Suddenly Amber whispered from next to me,

"Merlin, look at Parkinson staring at Malfoy like that! You must be mentally insane to find him attractive!"

...Darn her! Still not taking what I said back though. Ah well. I will just have to live with having an insane friend with no taste in guys.  
Before anyone could notice me gawping at Draco I changing my view of scenery to the Gryffindor table. As people from Ravenclaw cheered for there new arrival, I continued to see if anyone had changed,

_Hmm, Harry Potter has had his haircut. Same glasses though, tut should of gone to 'Spec Savers'._ I laughed mentally at my own very poor jest and continued to look around.

_Hermione Granger looks nice; her hair seems to be more tamed than last year which is good. Ron Weasley, hmm, Ron looks good! His hair looks much better now it is shorter. It looks cute...Oh my god he's looking this way! _

Quickly I flashed a shy smile and him, which he returned fully.

_Oh he knows I was looking, okay, just look away. Look away, away, away...oh you have got to be kidding!_

Have you ever had one of those times where you're sitting in assembly or class and you're supposed to be quiet, but then you accidentally catch the gaze of your best friend, which randomly sets you off shaking silently with laugher?

I had that right now as I looked at Jemma. Also contracting this disease like feeling, she began giggling quietly as did I. I looked away, biting my lip to stop me from bursting out with laugher. Just as I thought I had gotten rid of it I made the fatal mistake to look at the Gryffindor which just set me off again. I kept glancing by accident over too see Fred and George, who were sitting either sides of Jemma look from the two of us strangely, which started me off all over again. Still shaking with laughter, I attempted to cover the side of my face distracting me from her face...  
But then that was it.

Just as the hat placed onto a terrified looking little girl I heard a faint 'aha' erupt from Jemma knowing she had broke.

That was it. I was off...

I let out a short wave of giggles, the echoing of the huge hall making it ten times louder, and then bit my finger hard, trying not to let anymore sound escape. People faces from Slytherin table that were the closest to our table looked at me, including Erin and to my deepest embarrassment Draco. However, even this didnt stop me. Tears of laughter began to well up as I covered my mouth.

_Oh my god why wont you just stop laughing! You look like an idiot!!_

I practically screamed in my head to myself, hoping desperately that I would stop sometime soon. Suddenly the tables were filled with food and the sound of students chatter.

_Thank you Merlin, Helga Hufflepuff, whoever let the gift of food save me from even further embarrassment._

I let out the laughter I had held in and looked over at Jemma who was doing exactly the same. It took a good 15 minuted for me to calm down, my sides and cheeks aching from laughing so hard.

I took a deep breath and wiped the tears from my eyes. Sighting a large chicken wing within reach, I lent over my plate and grabbed it. Instead of doing what any other well-mannered Hufflepuff would do, I took a huge bite from it as I settled back into my seat.

I felt Ambers gaze from beside me,  
"What?"

She shook her head and laughed, cutting up the small bit of beef on her plate.  
"This years going to be so different...I cant wait"

"Ughh. I feel sick."

I belched, holding my stomach as we exited the Great Hall and towards the basement of Hogwarts, also known as the Hufflepuff Common Room. Amber patted me on the back, her hazel eyes looking behind us cautiously searching around the sea of Slytherins that were walking in the same direction.

"Awh, you'll feel better soon. Although I really don't think you should have eaten that extra slice of chocolate cake."

I was about to laugh and agree when a familiar cold, husky yet feminine voice interrupted from behind us,

"Well, well. If it isn't Jubilee and her blood traitor friend. I would listen to her if I were you Love" She spat, calling me by my last name "Because it seems you've gained a few pounds over the summer"

The familiar voices of Pansy Parkinson and Millicent Bullstrode also known as Erin's sidekicks sniggered at her hurtful comment. I ground my teeth together. The sickly feeling in my stomach rapidly vanished, in its place the feeling of boiling hot anger. Ignored her and walked faster down the halls, Amber rushing beside me.

"THAT'S RIGHT, WALK AWAY MUDBLOOD"

I growled out the password to the portrait before it could ask and stomped into the common room, Erins words and many Slytherins laughter echoing up and down the corridor.

"It's okay Amber, really! Just forget about it."  
Amber's eyes were puffed up and red from crying. As soon as we entered the room, she run up stairs and burst into tears.

"But...but she called you a..a...  
Not being about to bring herself to say the word _mud blood_ I gave a small reassuring smile.

"Hey, it's all 'stick and stones' and what not. I'm just not effected as much as some people. And I know. And she will pay. Big time. Just wait until we tell Jem about this."

"Really...?"

I nodded and pulled her into a hug. We turned back to unpacking our suitcases. As always, we shared a room along with Hannah Abbott and Susan Bones who were currently down in the common room. As I waved my wand for the third time, all my clothes flew into my chest of draws and neatly folded themselves. I smiled and looked back at Amber who had done the same but still looked disheartened.

"You're so strong. I don't see how you do it...you just handle things so well. You should have been Gryffindor, Im sure of it!"

I shook my head in disagreement,  
"I'm not strong. I just...I guess I am used to it."

Amber gave me a limp smile. I pulled her into a side hug and changed the subject, walking over to my own bed.

"So, have your eye on anyone this term?"

She blushed.

"Oooh! You do! Come one, spill."

I heard a faint mumble from her. After straining my ears, I recognized the name,

"Harry Potter! Oh my gosh. Looks like you'll have some competition judging from the looks that Cho was giving him."  
She rolled her eye and then smiled slightly.  
"And what about you?"

I flushed a bright red colour,

"No one."

I answered a little too quickly, scratching my head one of my side effects of lying. Knowing this fact about me she frowned and glared at me until I cracked,

"Okay, okay...well, umm there's a possibility I like...Draco Malfoy"

She looked at me, her already saucer shaped eyes larger than ever.

"What! No way! When did this start!?"

I cleared my throat awkwardly and looked down.

"Only since 3rd year" She gawped at me even more.

"2 years! You've like him for two whole years and never told me!"

I shrugged and quickly said in a tone higher than my usual one,

"Well I only really confessed it to myself" She bit her lip and then sighed.

"But he's a Slytherin and you're a Hufflepuff, plus a muggleborn which on the contrary I have no problem with but, Malfoy does. You realize nothing can come of this don't you."

I nodded sadly and sighed. Very quickly though, hiding the fact I was a little - okay very - upset, I changed the subject.

"Oooh classes tomorrow! I can wait!"

She gave me a blank expression and raised an eyebrow,  
"You can't?"

"I know, it seems weird, but I really cant wait to see everyone again. Of course, when the work sides of things come into place I'll be wishing it was summer again!"  
She laughed and nodded.  
Few hours we talked and caught up on what changed and happened over the summer. After a while, I got up from my comfortable seat on the edge of Ambers bed and changed into my pajamas. I tied my hair up into a messy bun and climbed into my cold, from not being slept in over the past few weeks, bed and lay awake thinking of what would happen over the next few weeks.  
I felt strange. Have you ever had one of those feelings when you can feel something is going to happen but your not sure what? I had that experience now. I shrugged the emotion off and listened to the bizarrely comforting, very faint, sounds of owls hooting hear by. I smiled to myself, closing my eyes.

_Its good to be back at Hogwarts_


	3. Classes and Seating Plans

Mondays

Always the worst. It's true, really! You either wake up too early or too late. For me it was too early this was a first. Mondays for me at school are usually rushed. But today I was prepared. Untangling my legs from the bundled up mess, which was my duvet, I sat up and grabbed my yellow towel while stepping out of the room and into the shared bathroom. I stepped into one of the shower stalls, wishing the whole time I was in there we were able to have en-suit bathrooms onto out dorm. It would be so much easier. Once I had finished and smelt fresh as a daisy well, fresh as a grapefruit, papaya and rose scented thing reading from my shampoo & body wash bottle

I dried myself and put on my school uniform which was hanging from inside the shower stall. They weren't huge but big enough for you to change in without you clothes, which hung on the peg behind the door, to get wet. I unlocked the door, my bare feet cautiously walking over to the big mirror above the sinks.

I undid the towel that was wrapped around my damp hair and combed it through, wincing as it caught the knots. After running my wand along my hair to dry it I ran my fingers through my dark curls in attempt to tame them as they tumbled down gently past my chest. I flattened down some of the creases on my white blouse and straighten out my black and yellow tie, loosening it slightly. Slipping on my black long school robe with the Hufflepuff crest standing out proudly against the black material of the robe I turned to leave the bathroom. As I walked, I felt my legs unable to take a full step forward. I turned to the mirror again frowned at my pleated grey skirt that came down to almost below my knees. I never realized how terrible it really looked until now. It looks all right before, as I was quite short. Now I had grown I looked like I had just put on an 11 year olds uniform. Biting my lip, I took my wand and shortened my skirt slightly so it came about two or less inches above my knee. After examining my appearance again, I nodded happily at my reflection.

It wasn't too short and somewhat trashy like some other female students cough, Erin, Pansy and Millicent, cough had there's. It was more smart and subtle yet cute and tasteful. I walked back into the room and saw that Amber, Hannah and Susan were stirring, about to get up. Quietly I walked over to my bed that had been already made.

_Got to love house elves_ I though, sitting down at the vanity table which sat at the end of the room, full of make up and hair brushed owned by mostly me and Amber. Susan and Hannah didn't wear makeup...Strange people.

I placed my makeup bag and emptied the contents onto to wooden surface. Half of the items in there I had bought over the summer. I would never have used makeup before. My spots seemed to have cleared up over time, which was truly amazing. But, what's this? Oh great. Perfect! That's just what I needed. Just when I though my skin had gotten better I get a lurker. A HUGE lurker to be exact. And it's on my chin.

**Lurkers - a spot. You know. One of those really, truly annoying ones that never come to a head but just stay for around a hundred years and stay red. In other words they lurk...Hence the name. Plus they hurt like hell if you poke them!**

So it's back to cover stick for me. That's better. Okay, it's not because its still there. I can feel it, lurking like a...well, a lurker. Anyway, moving on. I think a stick of lip-gloss will do today. A touch of mascara and eyeliner. There.

Monday  
Period One  
Herbology  
Teacher: Professor Sprout  
House: Slytherin

Period Two  
Care of Magical Creatures  
Teacher: Professor Hagrid  
Class: Slytherin

--  
Break

Period Three  
Ancient Runes  
Teacher: Professor Boundstone  
House: Ravenclaw

Period Four  
Divination  
Teacher: Professor Trelawney  
House: Gryffindor

--  
Lunch

Period Five  
History of Magic  
Teacher: Professor Binns  
House: Gryffindor

"Why is it that all of a sudden we are being put with Slytherin for most classes?"  
Amber demanded holding both our schedules in each hand.

I shook my head,  
"I don't know. Probably because there has been so much trouble between Gryffindor and Slytherin the have decided to split them up in classes? At least we have almost the same classes. Plus, were with Gryffindor a lot. That could lead to possible date plans!" I hinted to Amber and looked over at the black haired and green eyed boy also known as Harry Potter.

She shushed me, her fair skin flushing a pale pink shade. I grinned slyly at her. Suddenly a flash of blonde sat down in front of us, accompanied with two red heads.

"Hello my lovelies!" Jemma said loudly, startling a few first years Hufflepuffs with her loudness.

I smiled at her,

"Hey there!" I addressed the three happily, and watched Fred and George help themselves to food from our table.

Jemma picked up a slice of toast from some random 4th years plate that was next to her and gobbled it up. He looked at her as if she was crazy. She smiled and quickly said,

"Oopsiee. I thought it was mine." Then picked up a piece of toast from the one of the first years she scared and put it on the boy's plate. "There you go!"

I laughed at her utter randomness and turned to George maybe it was Fred? who took Amber's schedules and mine. He let out a tut and looked sympathetically.

"Stuck with Slytherins' I see."

Jemma snatched the timetables and looked at them herself.

"Oh I remember the days. Good times. Tricking Malfoy and Hewitt as they walked by...I am going to miss it...HEY! You're with me for History of Magic and Divination!"

I smiled,  
"I know right! I can't wait! Neither can Amber..." I gave her a nudge which made her look away from Harry who she was gazing at for the past few minutes. She blushed very red and looked down.  
"Shut up!"

Fred who seemed to have taken sides in this backed up Amber,

"Yeah Jubilee, shut up!" He said jokingly. Then he and George did something very, very embarrassing,

"We saw the way you looked at our little Ronniekins the other day" The stated in unison.  
I felt my face glow red. I shook my head quickly and said in my defense,

"Uhh actually, I wasn't staring at him in any way! I was just looking at everyone!"  
Jemma who had burst out in a round of 'OoooOOo's' was silenced at this and groaned.

"Awhhh! But you and he would be good together. We could have been sisters in law!"  
I raised an eyebrow and then remembered the face that she and George were going out.

"Oh yes, I forgot you two were married!" I humored. Jemma laughed and shook her head.

"Oh, of course were not yet. We are engaged though. Were planning on having it in the year 2014 when I'm 21. You're both my bridesmaids along with Hermione and Ginny!"

"And me!" Fred added in, taking a bit from a muffin he got from somewhere.

Then George said, joining in,  
"That's right. And you don't have to wear fancy clothes. Anything will do. Or nothing. I'm planning on walking down the aisle in my 'birthday suit' myself!"

At that I burst out laughing. Soon people started to get up and walk to there first lesson. The five of as went separate ways, Amber and myself walked down to the greenhouses. I sighed and breathed in the cold air, my black and yellow striped scarf wrapped around my neck snuggly.

"I love Herbology! It's the only class I actually excel in!"

Amber agreed. I wasn't failing my other classes. In fact I was doing quite well in all of them, but Herbology was my strong point. I supposed it would be if your mother worked in a florist too!  
We walked into the green house to find the tables, that were usually all in the middle of the room in a huge rectangle, were split into single desks. Before we could sit down Professor Sprout came in and stood at the front of the plant filled room.

"Uh, Professor, what happened to the desks?" Ernie MacMillian, a fellow Hufflepuff, questioned.

"This year is going to be different. You will have a seating plan as this term we will be working in partners for most of it."

The Slytherin groaned and broke out into the familiar chorus of 'ohh but Professor!' and 'That's so unfair!' while us Hufflepuffs sighed and rolled our eyes discreetly.

"Now that's enough. When I call your name, you will sit in the assigned seats. They will be in alphabetical order. Hannah Abbott and Zeke Abba, Amber Anderson and Carson Bentley - here at the front, that's it..."

Amber departed from my side and went to sit next to the brown haired, Slytherin boy. She turned round from the front of the room and looked scared. I gave her an upbeat smile, trying to make her feel better.

Professor went on calling the names...  
_I wonder who I'll be next to. I'm 'L' so that means...I, J, K, L, M...M. __**M!!**__ OMG! Thank you Baby Jesus for giving me a good surname!_

Suddenly Professor called out my name,

"Jubilee Love and Draco Malfoy..."  
I walked over to the seat on table away from the back of the room. Everyone turned to us as we settled down in our chairs. I looked over at Amber who looked concerned. I gave her my best smile which she didn't return. I shrugged and looked to the front of the room.

Once Professor Sprout had finished telling people where to sit she returned to her position and talked about what we had to do today;

"Right, today we are starting a project on Rare Magical Plants and There Uses. You will be working with the person you're sitting with for the entire term and at the end you are going to present your project to the class..."

After those words I zoned out.

_So many lessons with Draco, plus spending time with him outside school to do homework. And the lesson is Herbology, my favorite class! I really mean it, thank you God for this wizard that is Draco Malfoy!_

"Am I invisible!? I mean it, can you not see me?" I asked Amber as we stood at our usual place at break; the courtyard near the greenhouses, surrounded by trees.

"Of course your not! It's just that Malfoy doesn't bond with others that aren't in Slytherin. Or Gryffindor - in which case he would most likely slaughter you...so be glad you're not a Gryff!"

She said, in her strong Irish accent. I grumbled and picked a small pink flower that grew amongst many others like it,

"So I am basically invisible to him..." I said, plucking petals off the flower.

_**As you can probably tell, Herbology didn't go too well. Draco was being a total arse if I say so myself. No, he didn't call me a mudblood which I guess is a plus. But then again he didn't even acknowledge me! Just strutted off towards his 'friends' leaving me to start out project! Still, there is the double lesson on Friday. I'll just charm him then grins proudly and if that doesn't work...lets just pretend for now it will 'kay!**_

Ancient Runes went smoothly and Divinations was hilarious! Me, Amber and Jemma sat together for this lesson and basically mocked Professor Trelawney throughout all of it without her knowing of course. Got a few dirty looks from other Hufflepuffs that didn't agree with out behavior towards the teacher but that was all.

When we left the room my cheeks were practically numb from laughing so much! Lunch next, yum yum!

After George greeted Jem with there usual snogathon we separated, Amber and I sat at Hufflepuff table. I looked over at the Slytherin table to see Erin flirting. Nothing unusual. Wait. Erin flirting, sure that was natural. But with Draco!! Last time I checked she was going out with Blaise!

"Hey, aren't Blaise and Hewitt together anymore?" I nudged Amber, causing her to spill the soup on her spoon.

"Yeah I think so"

"Then why is she basically sitting on Malfoy?" I questioned, narrowing my eyes at the horrific sight of Erin twirling her blonde hair around her finger and Draco smirking as she spoke into his ear.

"I don't know. Why? It bothers you doesn't it. I've told you, nothing can happen between you two!"

"Oh poo poo! So what, that still doesn't mean _she_ can flirt openly with Draco! What about Zabini?"

"Since when did you take Zabini's feelings into consideration?"

"Well, I was put in Hufflepuff wasn't I!"

"So was I but I don't take pity on him."

...That shut me up. Damn her!  
I sighed and looked away from the off putting sight of Draco and _her_.

Ignoring Amber. She is now the girl with no name. Should teach her something about friendship!  
I walked into Professor Binn's class and took the empty seat that should of probably been occupied by Harry but he was ill next to Jemma, Hermione and - yep you guessed it - Ron.  
I walked over to them and took the seat that was beside Jemma and Ron.

"Hi hi!"

"Hey" I said back to the still hyper Gryffindor.

Just as I took my books out the ghost teacher floated through the blackboard.  
He droned a quick 'Welcome Back' speech at which point I had already zoned out. It was at least 10 minutes in before I heard Jemma's faint snores. I looked past her dozing figure at Hermione who was taking down notes quickly. A sudden jerk of the table told me that Ron had fallen asleep on his hand but then it slipped of causing the bang. I laughed and turned to him. He looked wide awake now, obviously not wanting to make the same mistake again. I sighed and took out my sketch pad.

...I was drawing yet another anime cartoon when I felt the gaze of someone on the side of my head. I looked round to see Ron staring intently at the drawing. After some seconds he withdrew his stare and looked up at me. Ron smiled at me and I returned it, quickly looking back down at my page. I heard him sigh very loudly and then mutter,

"This is so bloody boring"  
I put my head on my hand and nodded,

"I know right!"  
He looked at me in a funny way and then mumbled, what I suppose was to himself,

"She speaks."  
I rolled my eyes at him and said sarcastically,

"That's right! I also walk, sleep and eat...sometimes too much but it really depends on what's on the menu!"  
He laughed at this,

"Sorry"

"No problem. Just don't take me for some shy Hufflepuff girl"

"I don't think that'll be a problem from now on"

I grinned at him and turned back to the front of the class, pretending to listen.  
_History of Magic might not be so bad after all!_

I looked around the room to see 'the girl with no name' grinning madly. I stuck my tongue out at her playfully and turned away, not helping to feel a little bit happy about who I was next to...

...Why cant I get along this easy with Draco?


	4. Run In's and Quidditch Help

Mondays

"Jem, that's disgusting!" I said, almost gagging as I watched one of my best friends hold out a bleeding bleeugh finger. "Put a plaster on it or something before I pass out!"

I hate blood. Just thinking about it is...ughh!

"Nah, its fine. I can just suck it."

"Wha...no, Jemma, no--EWW!" I exclaimed as she licked the blood running down her index finger.

She smirked in an evil way.  
_Uh-oh_

"Want some?" She questioned, stretching out her bloody finger.

"That's gross! No...NOO!"

She, Fred and George laughed as I covered my mouth with both hands. I frowned at them and inched back cautiously as Jemma pulled something from her pocket.

"It's not real! It's fake."

_'It's not real, it's fake'- wow! Captain State the Obvious has arrived!_

"We made it. It's going to be the start of something new. If you want to get out of class quickly, one squirt of this up your nose or on any part of the body and it will make you look like your suffering from a serious injury. It's a temporary substitute till we work out a way of causing real nosebleeds!" Fred stated one of the small squirt bottles in his palm.

"Niceee! Very ingenious."

"Yeah, plus it taste like strawberry when you eat it."  
I looked at Jemma who was still licking the realistic yet fake blood off her hand.

"Have a free prototype." George offered passing one of the tiny bottles.  
I slid away slightly down the bench. I hate blood, even if it's fake.

"I think Ill stick with attending class's thanks."

He shrugged and undid the lid of the bottle, squirting some into his mouth.  
_Ughh_

Before I was sick everywhere I excused myself from Gryffindor table.  
I walked back to the Hufflepuff table and took my usual seat by Amber. (I had gotten over - well forgot I was ignoring her – when that lesson of History of Magic ended - what she had said and we were normal again)

The week had gone surprisingly quickly seeing it was Friday afternoon already! Classes had finished and my plan didn't work! Charming Malfoy was hard! Well, that's probably because he spent a lot of the lesson in his own little world and not paying attention to **anything** I said. But I tried. I guess.

...So I might have got a little tongue tied around him and never actually said anything but I'll  
slowly get over it. I hope.

"We've got Choir today don't forget." Amber said randomly to me as I sipped my pumpkin juice from the silver goblet.

"Oh yeah! Threes going to be hardly anyone left in it now most of the 7th years have left." I stated remembering that it was basically only me, Amber and a few other Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws in Hogwarts School Choir.

"I don't see the point of going now. There's going to be only a handful of us, plus I'm sick of singing the same old 'Hoggy Warty Hogwarts' song every session."

Amber agreed,  
"Yeah. I know what you mean. But it's the only thing we can do around here that were good at. You won't see me joining the Quidditch team anytime soon!"

I looked up at her, my eyes lighting up. Noticing this she shook her head,

"No, no…no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no!"

I frowned,  
"10 'no's'… Really?"

Amber shrugged and smiled sorrow

"I'm sorry, Quidditch just isn't my thing!"

"Oh come on! It'll be fun!"

"Dangerous? Yes. Fun? No! Jubilee, in all your excitement whilst thinking of the prospect of joining the Hufflepuff Quidditch team, you failed to remember that neither of us can play the sport. Or ride a broom for more than 5 seconds without falling off for that matter."

I rolled my eyes

"Oh picky, picky Amber! We can figure it out. It'll just be like riding a bike!"

"Yes…except from cycling we would be flying and instead of being on a road we'll be about 5,000 feet from the ground!"

I stayed silent for a while and stared at her, my head tilted to the side,

"You like to exaggerate things don't you?"

She raised her eyebrow at me.

"Ok, ok I'm sorry. But please, please, please can we at least try out!?"

She let out a laugh,

"Because they'd let us join won't they! Two, weak 5th year girls with no Quidditch experience and cant ride a broom to save there lives."

I threw my head back and sighed.

"Fine! We can get someone to teach us."

"Who?"

I though for a few seconds.

"Jemma."

"She's a Gryffindor."

"And also our best friend."

"She's a Gryffindor"

"And also out best friend!"

"She's still a Gryffindor."

I let out a long sigh.

"You're a stubborn Hufflepuff you know that don't you!"

She shrugged,

"You've rubbed of on me I guess!"

I opened my mouth in shock for a couple of seconds before shrugging,

"Can't say it's not true." I said nonchalantly "Anyway. Why does it matter that she's a Gryff?"

"1) She's a Quidditch player herself 2) if she helped us that would be like 'sleeping with the enemy' in Quidditch terms and 3) she's just as stubborn as us."

It took me another few seconds to reply.

"And also she's out best friend!" I repeated.

As this got not reply I thought carefully about what to say next. Suddenly I grinned,

"If we ask Jemma for help she may bring along a certain black haired Quidditch wiz to help us!"

Amber heaved a sigh but secretly blushed.

"Ok, fine. You win…"

I grinned,

"Excellent! Now all one of us has to do is ask her!"

It had been 3 whole seconds when Amber suddenly roared,  
"DIBS, NOT ME!"

_Drat!_

Walking over to Jemma, Alicia Spinnet and Katie Bell going to attempt to convince Jemma to join our band.

Jemma and the other two Gryffindor Quidditch team players looked over to me as I walked over to them. They stood under one of the trees out by the front of the school.

"Hi guys!"

"Hey." They replied (apart from Jemma who greeted me with some strange wave she created.)

"Where's F&G?" I asked her, using there initials (so much easier), wondering of where Fred and George - her best friends make that accomplices in pranking - were.

She shrugged,  
"I'unno. Probably water bombing someone...preferably a Slytherin. Have you noticed how short the first years are getting!!"

_Haha, how random! Gotta love it_

As Alicia and Katie continued there discussion together I decided now was the time to ask.  
"Oh, nothing unusual then...Anywhoo, I wanted to ask you something."

"Fire away"  
I wrung my fingers awkwardly, noticed what I was doing and quickly flung them behind my back.

"Amber and I were wondering if...maybe you...if you wanted to...teach us how to play Quidditch?"

I waited for the laugh and then the short reply of 'No way!' but it never came. Instead she looked curious.

"Really? You want me?"

"Of course. You know cos you're such a good…uh…beater and all." I said in more of a questioning tone.

She grinned madly scary in anyone else's eyes  
"Of course! As long as none of the Gryffindor Quidditch team found. I mean, you've heard about that saying how helping out another Quidditch house team is like--"

"'Sleeping with the enemy' Yeah I've heard that…disturbing concept. So, you up for it?"

She nodded happily  
I smiled to match her crazy grin.

"Excellent! I'll go tell Am the good news. See you later!"

"Laters chicka."

I walked away, smiling and made my way back to the Hufflepuff common room.

As I walked through the halls of Hogwarts, carelessly staring out each window as I passed them I clumsily bumped into someone, not enough to them fall over but enough to make **me** stumble back and fall on the ground.

"Oh I am so sorry!" I apologized before seeing who it was.

When I looked up I gaped in horror. Draco Malfoy stood in front of me!! With all of his mates! How embarrassing! I was about to apologize again when he opened his mouth,

"A bit keen aren't we."

He sneered, Blaise Zabini, Crabbe, Goyle and Adrian Pucey - Slytherin Chaser. He then added,

"Sorry to disappoint you but I haven't lowered my standards to someone like you; a Hufflepuff **and** a muggleborn."

I could have killed him.

I usually shut my mouth but in this case I couldn't hold it in for some reason.  
As he walked past with his allies I picked myself up from the ground,

"Yet you stilled dated pug faced Parkinson in 4th year!" I growled silently. But Malfoy seemed to have heard.

"What did you say?"

I hesitated. I was about to say 'nothing' but instead I repeated it!

"You say you haven't lowered your standards yet you went out with Pansy the pug in 4th year."  
_Why? Why did I have to open my mouth! Oh good God he's stepping forward._

"1) I never dated Pansy ever! That was a rumor made up by her and her friends 2) it's none of your business who I do and do not date. Got that **Mudblood**?"

There it was again. That sharp, violent pain in my heart of being called that vicious word. I felt my eyes prick with tears.

_Please don't cry, not in front of Malfoy please!!_ I thought, looking away from his icy blue eyes that pierced mine to one of the corners of the hall

.  
I gritted my teeth and didn't say anything. I stared back into his grayish blue eyes, trying to look as if him saying 'Mudblood' hadn't effected me.

"Got it." I whispered, softly yet harshly.

"Good" He said in the exact same tone yet more coldly.  
He sauntered away, his mates close behind him, laughing at the previous display.

I took a deep breathe and ambled back down to Hufflepuff common room. Before I walked in I made sure my eyes were not red by looking in one of the mirrors beside a moving picture frame.  
I never liked to show my feeling except from when I was really happy or amused. Other than that I kept my feeling locked up inside...

"Really! No way! That's great!"

"I can tell from the way you're gritting your teeth together that you think this excellent!" I replied after Ambers' sarcastic comment.

After telling Amber the good news of Jemma being able to help us learn the beautiful yet brutal game of Quidditch she was slightly miffed but got round to being ok with it in the end yes I reminded her of Harry helping out. Me? I didn't feel as chipper at the moment. Partly, okay mostly, because of what Draco said. His words echoed around my head! Mudblood. I don't see why him saying it makes me feel so bad. I only have a crush on him! I mean that's all it is...Isn't it?

I can't be...you know. That thing! Yeah, that _thing_ people get when there in couples and dating. Not in a crush. Because that's all it is. A crush...

Right?

Stretching toward the table I grabbed my sketch book. When angry and stressed, grab a quill and start drawing I say!  
Starting from the back I flicked open the book and looked over my drawings of the past few weeks. When I got to almost the front of my book I felt my stomach do a series of back flips. The picture of Draco I drew, the morning I left for Hogwarts stared back at me.

After what he said and everything he's done is it still okay to have a HUGE crush on him?


End file.
